You know you wanna
by Pixieblade
Summary: Yakuza AU for Jakondas's birthday! I tried for 53, but then there were fans and bullets...and non-con, violence, stupid jokes, and bondage ropes...
1. Chapter 1

**You Know You Wanna**

Saiyuki AU

Word Count: 1,804

AN: For Jakondas's Birthday!!

There's a fine line between wanting to kill somebody and wanting to fuck them through the floor boards. At the moment, Gojyo wasn't sure which side of that line he was on. The pretty blond sat in front of him, yukata hanging off of on well muscled lean shoulder like the morning mist on a blade of grass, the overly long pipe clutched between ivory teeth like all he wanted to do was snap the thing in half and spit the razor sharp porcelain pieces strait at him. Even the ebony eye patch obscuring the angry violet of his right eye didn't detract from the finely boned nose and cheeks. If it wasn't for the damnable scowl and pissy attitude, Gojyo definitely would have leaned towards the quick screw in the back room side. But as things stood now…

"You've got to be kidding me," the blond spat out angrily.

"Hey, don't get all mad at me, I'm not the one who came up with the stupid idea in the first place."

Gojyo leaned back against the shoji frame and rubbed a long fingered hand over the pristine white handkerchief holding the hair back from his eyes, the move causing the muscles in his arm and stomach the clench and unclench under the surface of the skin.

"You're going along with it though," the other man accused him.

"Yeah well, compared to him, you're not that scary." Gojyo threw back at him. Verbal sparing or physical sparing, it was all the same to him, though he was really starting to fixate on the idea of physical sparing with this one.

"How the hell can that, that…_man_, be so damn threatening to you?! I could take him out in a second." Gojyo smiled cockily at him which just pissed him off even more.

*snort*

"You haven't the slightest idea, do you? That _man_ single handedly took out an entire yakuza family a year ago. He pulled all of us out of the gutters and made us a clan. You could try to touch him, but I'd kill you before you could get within ten feet of him."

A violet eye narrowed down to a calculating slit, "You love him that much?"

Gojyo shrugged, "It's not a matter of love, not even of respect or owing him something, it's just him. We would all tell you the same thing. His rule is absolute, but he never takes advantage of it. He's scary because he's a strategist. He'd have no problem working out the math to say your life isn't worth our spit, or he could forget the math and destroy a village full of children to save someone he thought was worthy. That's just the kind of man he is."

"And because of that, you're agreeing to _this_?"

"Sure. I see where he's coming from. An alliance will strengthen _your_ arms and supply _us_ with the connections we need to go legit. Since you're not a chick we won't have to worry about any more bastard kids or all that petty female crap. It's a bit rough around here, but you seem capable enough. I shouldn't have to hold your hand for too long, now should I?"

He seethed, the man was infuriating, making him sound like a week-willed female that couldn't stand on his own.

"I've taken down bigger ass-holes than you, pissant. Try anything stupid and I'll show you why I'm known as a God's favorite."

"Ah, and here a thought you were a princess, Sanzo-sama~." Gojyo drawled lazily, pushing off of the wall and stalking over to the still sitting man.

"I wonder just what else about you, other than your looks, is like a woman's?" He mumbled, lightly fingering a strand of the white-blond hair.

Sanzo slapped his hand away angrily and stood in one fluid movement. He'd have grabbed the front of Gojyo's shirt of he'd had bothered wearing one, as it was his fingers slipped over the slightly damp skin of the man's bared chest and buried themselves in the limp ruby locks of shoulder length hair. Jerking sharply he scowled up into Gojyo's amused face, hissing as he pushed the man back against the door frame.

"You even try it and you'll be the one screwed, you got that cockroach?!"

"Hmmm…might be worth the risk."

Sanzo blanched, jaw working as he tried to keep from punching the guy in the face, "You are one sick freak."

"You have _no_ idea." Gojyo muttered snarkily.

***Ahem***

"Should I leave you two alone a bit longer?" Two heads turned towards the lightly lilting voice on the far side of the room.

"Yo, 'Kai. Things done on your end?"

"Why yes, thank you for asking, Gojyo." Chipped emerald eyes turned and focused fully on Sanzo, narrowing slightly at the partially cocked fist and death grip he had on the Gojyo's hair.

"If you'd be so kind, Genjo Sanzo, I'd appreciate if you let Gojyo down. **Now**." A moon pale hand slowly eased the thin, wire rimmed spectacles back up the finely chiseled nose. Sanzo felt a shiver run through him. This man was dangerous.

Loosening his grip he felt Gojyo flex his shoulders and neck, a hand easing tense muscles as a lazy grin spread across his features.

"Ah, we were just getting acquainted, 'Kai, no need to spoil the mood."

"I know what your 'getting acquainted with' are like, Gojyo, and I do believe our newest member of the family would shoot you rather than submit to your attentions."

"But that's just it…we're _family_ now, aren't we? He should pitch in then."

"That's only between us, Gojyo, you know that."

"**Ha~kkai~!!"**

"Shit. Fucking kid's at it again. Yo, princess, you go deal with him, I've got _family_ matters to attend to, right Hakkai?"

Hakkai breathed out a long suffering sigh as Gojyo draped an arm across his shoulders and turned them effortlessly from the room.

"Princess, he's all yours." Gojyo winked at him, waving a hand over his shoulder and laughing openly at something Hakkai said about dysfunctional families and not enough family planning counselors being available to him.

Sanzo just stared at the two in disbelief, he wasn't sure what their relationship was, but as the screen door sprang open and a barreling amber…_thing_…hit him square in the chest he found he really didn't have the time to think about it.

"Huh? Who're you? Where's Hakkai-mama?"

"Hakkai…_mama_?!" Sanzo squeaked.

"Yeah, he and Gojyo-papa were supposed to tell me a bed-time story. Who're you?"

There was a definite pause of uncomfortable silence as Sanzo struggled with both the ungodly weight of the big-eyed golden kid sitting on his chest and the mind-damaging image of '_mama'_ and '_papa'_ taking care of '_family_ _matters'_.

"Fuck, I don't even want to know." He grumbled, absently shaking his head.

"Ow!!" Sanzo clutched at the right side near his temple.

"Oops, sorry. It looked so shinny."

"Fucking kid. Do. Not. Do. That. Again. Who are you anyways?"

"Goku!! My name's Goku! Who are you?" Said Goku scrambled off his bruised chest and sat blinking up at him as he struggled to his feet.

"Sanzo." He stated flatly, looking for a way out of the room.

*hehe* "Sanzo! SAN~ZO~~!!!" He giggled sing-song like.

"Tch. What?"

"Hey, play with me!" Goku reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him along into the corridor.

"What the fuck for?"

"Because, I'm soooo bored! Come on, I'll show you around. You're new right? Right?! I know! You can sleep with me!!" Goku was bouncing with excitement, _he'd never had a roommate before._

Sanzo blanched again and fought against the teens' grip, but it was too strong.

"No way!"

"Ah, come on, it'll be fun!"

"No! God dammit, is everyone here a fucking idiot?!" He cursed.

"You'll like it; I'm in the west wing. Hakkai-mama said it was full of earth chi. You'll definitely like it."

"No I will not, and will you stop climing through windows?! What are you, a fucking monkey or something?!" Sanzo continued to grumble and curse the entire way through the house and across the well-manicured lawns. Somehow he was sure that between the idiot monkey boy, the perverted cockroach, and that scary-assed freak with the glasses, he'd never have another peaceful day for as long as he'd live.

As Goku pulled him half-way through the lily pond he slammed his teeth down on the edge of the pipe again. At least he had his smokes. He could handle anything as long as he had them.

Stopping their reckless headlong run to _wherever_ he cursed himself, for one mortifying moment that had almost made him smile. He had to be careful; these people were dangerous after all. They weren't his friends, he was here to save his father, not hang around with a bunch of reject losers.

"Oh! And Sanzo! San~zo~~~!!!"

"What?!" He flung angrily at the boy.

"Umm…we'll help you find him, you know."

"What?" He asked icily, eyes narrowing at the embarrassed blush seeping across the tan features.

"We'll, um, you know. We'll help you. You're family now and we never leave family." Bright golden eyes blinked up at him as a smaller, powerfully compact hand took his and squeezed lightly.

"…."

"Oh! And in the spring there are cherry blossoms everywhere!!!" Goku turned and continued on through the yard, pulling a dazed, and slightly less pissed Sanzo along after him.

"Family, huh?" Goku heard Sanzo mutter under his breath and smiled tenderly, it was a start. He could work with that.

***

"You think the kid'll be alright?" Gojyo flopped down on the futon and glanced up at Hakkai.

"Yes. I think Goku's the only person he'll listen too at the moment."

"That was mean though, 'Kai. Threatening his clan like that."

Hakkai smiled pleasantly and sank down next to Gojyo, fingers pushing the handkerchief off of the silky ruby strands and carding through their lengths.

"His father is well known in our world and his disappearance is a fearful thing for all of us, Gojyo. My…threat, as you call it, was merely the accumulation of all my underworld knowledge and a few well placed names in the government. How they interpreted it was up to them."

Gojyo smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him in close he placed his chin on Hakkai's head and chuckled.

"Yep, you are one scary mother-fucker."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, I'd rather you play the mom, but if you want…"

Hakkai laughed softly, "Well, if you insist, dear…"

Their _family problems_ might just be starting, but Hakkai felt optimistic for once. If they were together, they might just solve this mystery. He hoped anyways; for all their sakes.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

You know you wanna Ch 2

_**AN: VERY, VERY, NON-CON AHEAD. And the characters are not what they appear to be like in the stories, please don't flame me for it, there's a reason, just be patient.**_

He was rather taken aback at the situation. Not that he hadn't been expecting something of the sort, but he hadn't thought they'd strike so soon, or while he'd been in the bath. Really, what was the Underworld coming to when a boss couldn't even take a bath without getting strung up like a New Year's pig? The absolute nerve of these men, catching him with his robe open and all.

He sighed heavily, there wasn't much he could do about it now, though he would appreciate it if someone would be kind enough to cover him decently. He was far from prudish by nature-being with Gojyo had that effect after all-but still, hanging out for the whole world to see didn't put him in the most respectable light. He sighed again and tried to ignore the sensation of the coarse ropes rasping over his bare chest, sensitizing the nipples and making them harder under the abrasive material. It wouldn't do to show his captors that bondage games were nothing new to him as he didn't want them getting any more ideas in their heads.

Settling back onto the tatami mats he shivered, it really was rather unfortunate now that the weather was getting colder. At this rate he was pretty certain his fingers and toes would be numb before too much longer, rendering him useless even if he was given the opportunity to escape. His only hope was that Gojyo and the others would figure out who and where he was and though he really did love the man, he wasn't entirely sure Gojyo was capable of ferreting out his current location, especially since he himself didn't know where he was.

The slide of the shoji screen caught his attention, glancing up he studied the man backlit by harsh electric lighting. With the coming of electricity had been many fascinating inventions, but the crude glare of the lights was not one that he preferred.

"Well, Cho Hakkai. It seems those inept fools of mine actually did something right for once. I must say I'm disappointed by the lack of security you possess. One would think that being the head of one of the most notorious yakuza groups this side of the Yokahoma rail line would give you a bit more clout, but I guess one worthless cast-off is as good as another."

Hakkai raised a single, perfectly arched brow and glanced over the man. With his rough-cut hair sticking up at all angles and the unshaven stubble speckling his chin, along with the rumpled western dress slacks, shirt, and medical coat he assumed the man was just as foreign as he was, worse since he appeared to be a westerner, and remarked as such. Something along the lines of a pot and kettle if he remembered correctly.

There was a small twist to the man's lips as light bounced off of his glasses. A quick step forward and an even quicker right hook sent him twisting halfway in his restraints, head snapping dangerously to the side as the man's fist connected with his jaw in an earsplitting crack that left him half blind and deaf for several long moments.

He hissed as the ropes tore through the skin of his wrists and shoulders, the material slipped, caught, and bunched the fabric of his yakuta painfully, pinching skin and leaving angry red welts as blisters formed under the onslaught. He counted half a dozen blows before he counted nothing but stars and blackness…and then not even that.

***

"Huh. I wonder if he gets that way being raped himself, or if it's just watching someone else getting fucked into the mats that do it for him? Hey, you know Koumyou, I hear he has that precious brat of yours holed up in his place. What a delicious sight that would be, watching all that green and gold thrusting and grinding against each other. Damn, I should have grabbed him too and then I could have broken both of you in one fell swoop."

Hakkai could barely see his right eye was so swollen shut, but what he was able to see made him ill. The dark haired man was kneeling behind another man, thrusting in and out with harsh jerks that sent a curtain of unbound flaxen hair flying, his face pressed painfully into the woven mats, teeth clamped shut on a bloody and swollen lip. Like Hakkai, his wrists were bound behind his back, twisted up at what must be a painful angle, and if he had heard properly, then this seemingly young man being violated in front of him was none-other than Genjo Sanzo's father, Koumyou Sanzo.

He fervently hoped that whatever else might happen here, that _his_ Sanzo would never see it.

"U..Uko..ku…" the man rasped out bloodily, the tiny drops splattering the light green floor in his misery.

"Hmm? Are you ready yet, Koumyou? It's only been an hour and you're normally so much more reticent about giving in to me. It couldn't be you're actually enjoying this debasement? Being raped in front of a stranger; knowing that he has your precious son all locked away in that big old compound, surrounded by outsiders? You know how he feels about that, don't you?" Hakkai glared at the man, _Ukoku_. He'd never forget that name for the rest of his life.

He wanted nothing more than to rip the smug leer from his face and save the other, but he couldn't move, let alone save him. He was helpless to do anything but watch, and it was that helplessness that drove him to the extreme. Opening his mouth he silently begged Gojyo to forgive him.

"Well doesn't that look like fun? Too bad you're wasting all your energies on someone old enough to be your father. Your stamina must be terribly low if you have to take on the elderly when you have someone younger sitting right here." If he could have bitten his own tongue off he would have, but it had the desired effect, the bastard stopped touching the man.

"Very commendable I must say. Sacrificing your own body to save his, but there's a few things you don't understand just yet, and I'm going to enjoy showing you just how much you really don't know about your little friends." He smirked down at Hakkai as Koumyou stood shakily; leaning against the wall for support until his trembling legs were strong enough to hold him upright.

"Well, Koumyou? What should we do with the brat? He did try and save you after all."

Ukoku gripped Hakkai's chin painfully with smoke stained fingers as Koumyou walked over to him. A quick flick of the black haired man's free hand had the tight bindings undone, the slit cording snaking around Koumyou's feet as he languidly draped his naked body across Ukoku's shoulders and back as a tobacco stained hand smoothed the tangled hair out of his eyes.

The tenderness in the action gave Hakkai more of a shock than the fact that the seemingly abused Koumyou's hands were now roaming Ukoku's body. His long fingers slipping in between buttons and sliding down zippers until he had Ukoku's considerable length, still semi-hard from their interrupted liaisons, resting in his hand. Dangling, provocatively in front of Hakkai's mouth.

"I'd like to hear about Kouryuu." The voice was quiet. Hakkai had heard from his sources that Koumyou was a soft-spoken, congenial middle-aged man who had an eccentric bent to life. He tended to pick up strays, first his _son_, Genjo, and now apparently this mad-man Ukoku.

"You're going to get me back for fucking you in public again by making me listen to some guy talk about your kid while you stroke me? Now which one of us is the 'pervert' again?"

He grinned lopsided at the younger man and then cast a thoughtful glance down at Hakkai. "Well, I'm curious, he's never been away from me this long before."

"That's because you're too clingy, he's not a kid anymore, and you've got to give him some room to grow up. But then again, you always did have a shota complex."

"Ukoku…be civil or you'll not have a tongue to play with anymore." He warned, nails digging in around the base of his cock.

Hakkai cast furtive glances between the two men and the door. He wasn't really sure what was happening, but he suddenly wished he hadn't tried to save the man. As disturbing as it was to him, he really wished he'd never gotten involved with the Sanzo's at all.

"Hakkai…" Koumyou drawled, fingers pumping the hardening flesh methodically, "Now, tell me about my son."

***


	3. Chapter 3

You know you wanna ch 3

Gojyo was dieing. His breathing was shallow, ragged and harried. He couldn't see, couldn't draw enough breath to keep the spasms down or hold himself up straight enough to keep his hair from filling his mouth with every draw and puff of life giving oxygen. He was certain that this time he really was going to die.

"Say one word and I'll shoot you where you stand." Sanzo growled at him.

"Ah hah! The Princess is pissed! This is perfect, God, where the hell's 'Kai when I need him."

It took a good ten minutes for Gojyo to stop laughing. He wiped futilely at his eyes with a corner of his sleeve and once more started chuckling with abandon.

"Seriously, stop it. Now."

"No way, I gotta…I gotta…" Holding a hand against his mouth, Gojyo stumbled from Goku's room and out across the yard.

"'Kai!?" He called, tears of laughter still wetting his cheeks.

Stumbling through the outer room he pushed open the screen and walked the length of their sleeping alcove. "'Kai?! 'Kai, man, where are you?"

"Seriously, if you say one word I'll…" Sanzo came up sharply behind him, a hiss in his breath to mirror Gojyo's curse.

"Fuck!" He hollered, spinning on his heel as the first of the guards came running.

"Sir?!"

"Who saw Hakkai last?" He spat at them angrily.

"He was out by the pond at dawn; I didn't see him after that though." One confessed haltingly.

"No, I saw him an hour or so later, he was here, in this room, working on the books like always. Did anyone see his after that, around eight or so?" He asked, fear and anger mingling in his voice and stance in his growing concern.

Footsteps came thudding down the hall, the tale tell crash of person plus door which always equaled Goku drawing their attention as the teen burst forth, waving a white swatch of paper frantically over his unruly mop of hair.

"Gojyo! Gojyo! They took him!" Goku slumped down at his feet, head hanging as he raced to catch his breath.

""Who took him? Goku! Who took 'Kai?!" He shook the boy's shoulders--fear a clammy hand clutching his heart until Sanzo dragged him off the teen and shoved the letter into his face roughly.

"Lay off idiot and read the damn letter." He ground out while patently ignoring Goku's wide-eyed adoration. Seeing it reminded him of the un-godly mess the boy had made of his hair, the braids and buns on either side of his head that he ruthlessly tore at. After cuffing Goku upside the head for good measure of course. The boy just smiled broader at him.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"It's the Red Dragons. They took him. Took them both."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, fingers dragging the last pink ribbon from his abused hair and stared hard at Gojyo, stalking closer as a cat would.

"What do you mean by '_both'_?"

Gojyo's eyes snapped up, their depths smoldering with a demonic fire, "The Red Dragons took Hakkai…and your father."

***

"You're sure this is where they are?" Sanzo asked skeptically for the fourth time in as many minutes.

Gojyo rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"I don't wanna go in there." Goku shuddered violently and pulled back behind Sanzo, refusing to look at the towering spires in front of them.

"Suck it up, monkey, I know you don't want to go back, but we have to get Hakkai. You know better than anyone what those fuckers will do to him." Gojyo glanced back at the kid sympathetically, a small frown pulling his lips.

"What is that place?"

"Hontou Castle. It's the Red Dragons base of operations."

"And _why_ does Goku know about it?"

"Because, asshole, that's where we rescued the kid from. Their fucked-up leader has the perverted tendency to use their captives as lab rats. Satisfied now?!" Gojyo flung at him, eyes constantly shifting between Goku's trembling form and the sentries walking across the escarpment.

"Shit." Sanzo ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Then why bring him?"

"'m the only one." Goku whispered, swallowing hard. He glanced up at Sanzo and then beyond to the wooden walls covered in ivy. "I'm the only one who knows how to get in. Five years. I was trapped in there for five years before they got me out. Ukoku…he's really bad. He doesn't care what happens as long as he gets his 'data'. It doesn't even have to come from the slaves…his own people…his lovers…himself. As long as he gets the data he doesn't care who gets hurt."

"There was only one person who ever left. He came and went on full moons. We called him a ghost. He never said anything to us, he was never there for the…tests…but he smelled like the sakura blossoms, and in the morning, Ukoku would too. Those days were better. He spent most of his time alone in the lab; we didn't care, as long as he stayed away from us."

"Us?" Sanzo asked gently, feeling the boy shaking behind him.

Goku curled in closer to his back and refused to look at him, "Nataku, he was my friend. He…he…"

"We didn't get to him in time." Gojyo whispered painfully. He glanced once at Sanzo and turned away, hissing sharply when he finally saw a break in the sentry. He was up and away before Sanzo could move.

***

"Not bad for a cockroach." Sanzo murmured begrudgingly while stepping over the fifth solder.

"Cockroach, my ass Princess, me? I'm a god!" Gojyo strutted slightly, wiping his katana blade with a dead man's tunic before turning to Goku.

"It's all you from here out kid. Which way?"

"Hakkai will probably be in his rooms. He always…you went there first." He shuddered in memory and turned resolutely towards the left and up a winding staircase.

"If he touched him, he's dead." Gojyo swore; the blade sending sparks as he dragged it viciously against the stone stairs.

"Screw your blade up and it won't matter." Sanzo quipped disgustedly.

Gojyo 'humfed' at him, but slid the blade back in its sheath as Goku led them down a short corridor and stopped hard, the others almost toppling him as they ran into his shorter form.

"Shhh…here. I smell blood. It's Hakkai."

"How do you know?" Gojyo whispered back, he'd crouched down by the others and was now pulling his knives and free. He noticed with grim satisfaction that Sanzo had a small gun in his hand. Chancy those, you never knew if the powder would light in time.

"I can smell blood, lemons, and ammonia. Hakkai-mama always smells like lemons and ammonia."

"Is it 'Kai's blood?"

"'don't know. Maybe, there's an…there's an awful lot of it. I can almost taste it."

"Fine, sitting here's not going to solve anything. You ready or not monkey-boy?" Gojyo tightened his grip on the small daggers, his right hand falling to the guard of his sword.

"Don't…call...me…a monkey!" Goku screamed, crashing through the door at the same time and rolling to the side as Gojyo ran in behind him, a flick of his wrist cutting down the two guards on the inside of the door, Sanzo's gun taking care of two more that burst through from rooms farther down behind them.

"Enough!" A crackling sound like jumping electricity shot through the room.

Goku visibly shuddered and Gojyo swore. Sanzo just stared dumbfounded behind them, gun still up and cocked.

"Well, isn't this an interesting family reunion?"

"Uko..ku…" Goku fought the rising fear and hatred. He couldn't lose it now, not with everyone so close.

"Aw..Goku…you've grown so much. It really is a pity you left, I had so much more I wanted to learn from you."

Sanzo surprised everyone by walking between Ukoku and Goku. "Back off. Where's Master Koumyou and Hakkai?"

"Well, I can give you one, but not the other. Your friend is currently 'engaged' and…ah!"

Ukoku jumped backwards lightly, hands clapped together around the edge of a small dagger. Gojyo fumed, moving forward to stop him.

"Let him go. Now." He forced between clenched teeth, nails biting in to Gojyo's should keeping him from rushing off dangerously.

"But we're not through playing with him yet, are we…Koumyou?" He grinned broadly and slid open the last screen. Hakkai was still bound, still tied to the rafters with his robe hanging off of his shoulders as Koumyou thrust in and out of his mouth, the combination of sweat and saliva dribbling down his mouth as he gasped against the assault.

"Fa…father…?" Sanzo's hand wavered, the barrel shaking as he tried to put the overlapping images of the kind father figure and the ruthless gangster together in his mind.

At his voice Koumyou stopped, pulled out and turned slightly, a twisted smile on his face.

"Kouryuu." Sanzo flinched as if a live wire had been placed across his shoulders.

"You…you are not my father and I am not Kouryuu. My name is Genjo Sanzo." His voice was strained, hard as he tried to control himself. This must be the other's doing. This wasn't the man he admired, wasn't the man he respected and loved more than any other. This was a monster.

"I am your father…your master…and you will obey me. Leave, this doesn't concern you anymore." He stood his ground as Koumyou stalked closer to him, hand still outstretched though visibly shaking. No one else moved.

"No." Sanzo whispered as Koumyou pressed his chest against the cold barrel.

"Yes. This…" he swept a hand around the room, over Hakkai hanging limply as Gojyo raced to his side and set about untying him, over Ukoku smirking by the door watching his mostly naked lover caressing his son's cheek, his body pressed flush against the gun, and over Goku shivering by the window, his arms wrapped around his chest, fear or anger dancing behind his eyes, his breath loud and ragged as he gulped for each painful breath; a panic attack waiting to happen.

"This…" he continued, "This is what I truly am. I am the real leader of the Red Dragons, Kouryuu, and it's time my son stood by my side. Come with me."

Sanzo just stared at him in shock. "No." He whispered, edging backwards, "No."

Koumyou grasped his hand and pressed it back against his chest, his smile gone crazy in the fading light. "Yes. This, this is me, you, Ukoku, this is all of us. Hold nothing, my son. Isn't that what I've always taught you?"

"That's scripture, not…not _this_." He fought his own mind. This man was not his father, this man was insane--he had to be.

"This is _love_. My love for you, the pain I took to bring you back to my side. To get rid of everything that would keep you from me. These worthless flies that buzz around you; nothing but dogs and slaves."

He turned at once towards Goku; hand up, Sanzo saw the shimmer of light, reacted without thinking, the name on his lips and his finger on the trigger. He never expected him to turn around.

***


	4. Chapter 4

You know you wanna Ch 4

The bullet ripped through the soft flesh of Koumyou's chest, blasting forth from the other side and burying itself in the hard wooden door frame behind him. No one moved.

The silence dragged on for an indefinite amount of time. Sanzo watched horrified at the sight of so much glowing crimson flowing out of the only father he'd ever known. This evil act done by his own hand in anger at something he couldn't understand; didn't want to understand.

Ukoku moved behind Koumyou, his hand outstretched, shock burned into his face, a reflexive action, but one that caught Goku's eye. He moved before anyone could stop him; all rage and fury and manic lack of self-control. Ukoku didn't have enough time to scream…Goku's nails dented the soft flesh of his throat, tore into it and pulled. The golden boy was a walking tarnished copper, splattered in violent shades of red and grey…human agony and human sacrifice.

Sanzo could only stand there and watch as the boy's eyes turned wild and unfocused and he realized that it was the first time he'd ever killed. He walked forward woodenly, gun clattering to the floor from numb fingers and a frozen mind. All he knew was he had to stop him. Goku had to be stop.

"San…" Hakkai whispered, arm outstretched towards the others.

"Leave it, 'Kai. This is between them. They have to figure it out." Gojyo pulled Hakkai back against him, back to chest and wrapped long arms around the smaller man, pulling the thin robe tighter over the abrasions.

Goku growled low in his throat, head flung back and eyes screwed shut with tears coursing down his cheeks in messy lines of blood and grime. Sanzo reached out, lightly fingering the boy's shoulders, flinching when Goku surged forward all of a sudden before grabbing the boy and holding him close enough to crush against his thin chest. Goku writhed in his grip, fighting the contact, trying to get away. He clawed at Sanzo's back, nails breaking, cloth shredding and still Sanzo hung on. Desperately, Goku bit him fiercely on the neck, drawing blood that mixed with the salt of sweat and anguish. Sanzo hissed, and did the only thing he knew how to…he forced their lips together in a mind numbing crush that left the boy dazed, breathing ragged and harsh as it puffed out against his throat. Leaving it open to the youth, a sign of trust that even the boy's fogged mind understood, he shivered convulsively as Goku leaned in and licked the jumping Adam's apple.

"Sa..n..zo…?"

"Shh…it's done. It's done." Goku clung on piteously for a long moment, shaking with grief, trying to order his thoughts.

Ragged coughing dragged over the room and as one they turned and looked towards the sound.

"Fa…" Sanzo glanced back at Goku who only nodded wearily, smaller hands pushing him away and towards the dieing man.

Sanzo crawled across the floor to him, white gold hair limp and gory and his white robes like sun on snow— blood-spattered and beyond repair.

"I'm sorry, my son. I'm so…sorry." Koumyou made a strangled gurgling sound in the back of his throat, a small rivulet of the thick crimson spilling out between his thin lips as Sanzo clutched him tighter against his chest.

"No…Master…Father…you can't…" Red tinted fingers brushed golden strands out of violet eyes, a soft, sad smile flickering across his features as he started to tremble.

"Remember…hold…nothing...it will own you if you…do…kill, what must be killed…live, my son. Just live." For a heartbeat they stared at each other, Koumyou's labored breathing and Goku's sniffling the only sound in the room. And then there was only Goku.

The thud of Koumyou's lifeless hand falling to the floor made Sanzo shudder. His eyes were cold and flat as he laid his father down on the stained tatami and covered the man with his own jacket. Standing, he walked out of the room alone. Hakkai held the others back when they would have followed.

"No. Let him have some space, some time. He'll come back to us…eventually, but give him this night to grieve alone."

"I don' wanna. You shouldn't be alone when you're sad. It just hurts more." Goku pushed out of Hakkai's grip and ran from them. For the door. For Sanzo.

"Guess he's made his choice then; think we'll get to play every once and a while?" Gojyo drawled lazily into his ear, his warm breath ghosting over the surface as he nuzzled into the flushed length of Hakkai's neck.

"Hmm…maybe. Do you really want to chance Goku finding out though? He's twice as strong as Ukoku was." Hakkai smiled, batting softly at the few loose strands of copper hair that flittered into his vision.

"Ah damn, yeah, and there's no way I'm bringing a kid into this." Gojyo sulked, lightly stroking the pad of his thumb over Hakkai's scored chest.

"Well, technically, he's not really a child anymore." Hakkai mused, fingers twisting the sash of Gojyo's belt around their lengths. "He's seventeen; we really don't have anything to say in matter."

"He's still not getting in our bed, Hakkai. I don't do kids." Gojyo grumbled.

"Of course not, you're a respectable pervert." Hakkai smothered a chuckle at the look of consternation that crossed his lover's face.

"Damn straight, now can we go be perverted in our own house please? The blood and people bits laying around are killing the mood."

Hakkai laughed softly and walked unsteadily to the door, sighing as Gojyo wrapped an arm about his waist and held him close as they left the past where it should stay. In the past.

***


	5. Chapter 5

You know you wanna ch 5

He shouldn't be doing this. Breathing hurt and he was defiantly doing more than just breathing. But after everything, well, it couldn't hurt, right?

"You owe me, cockroach."

"No fucking way, you enjoyed it too."

"Ungh uh, you're both on babysitting duty for a week; Mama's prerogative."

Sanzo glared at him taken aback. Gojyo gaped a few times and then dissolved into a pile of chuckling red and honeyed bronze, burrowing under Hakkai's robe and pressing a soft brace of kisses to his fluttering stomach.

"If you two don't stop, now, I'm going back to my room." Sanzo threatened half-heartedly.

"Aww…come on, would you just pull that stick out for five minutes and relax?! This is supposed to be 'family time'." Gojyo stifled another set of giggles.

"Both of you go away, if you're just going to ruin the mood I can do well enough on my own." Hakkai sighed dramatically, sinking lower into the smooth silkiness.

"Come on 'Kai, were just screwing around." Gojyo whined.

"Exactly, and if you keep doing it you'll wake…"

"Cool! A hot spring! I wanna join!" Goku slashed down between them, scalding them with the spray of hot water, tipping the floating sake bottles and cups over into the steaming water and over all thoroughly ruining the calm serenity of hot spring bathing by moonlight.

Hakkai sighed and wiped the water from his eyes, glowering at the two who woke the boy. "That's it, you deal with him, I'm going to bed." He frowned, pulling himself from the lapping water.

"Aww, but 'Kai?!" Gojyo reached out a hand to stop him and received a glare for his troubles.

"No. You three can sleep in Goku's room tonight. Mama's prerogative. I expect breakfast at eight tomorrow Gojyo. In bed." He smiled softly at the crestfallen man and gently squeezed his hand before turning and heading back inside.

Really, he was injured after all. If he didn't banish Gojyo now, his lover would probably fret himself sick trying to care for him the rest of the night, but those two…yes, if it was those two he could rest easy. Goku would keep things light hearted enough for the two of them. He smiled as he shut the door to their bedroom. He could still hear their bickering all the way in here.

"Family, huh?" he chuckled as he slid beneath the covers. With his family close by, he could finally sleep.

***


	6. Chapter 6

You know you wanna ch 6

Gojyo sat propped up against the shoji screen smoking; eye lids heavy as he struggled to stay awake. He was used to Hakkai allowing him a few hours of sleep after sex, but add in Sanzo and the man had turned into some sort of sex god with limitless stores of energy. It kind of pissed him off, thinking that Hakkai had been going easy on him all these years; that maybe Hakkai hadn't been as satisfied with him as he had originally thought.

He slumped down farther against the screen, head back as he drew in burning lungfulls of smoke. Depressing as it was to think that way, he had to admit, adding Sanzo into the equation had definitely been hotter than hell. Watching Hakkai grab fistfuls of that shinny golden hair and roughly fuck that stuck-up princess's mouth had almost been enough to make him come alone, hearing Hakkai call out Gojyo's own name as green eyes bore into his from across the room, knowing that Gojyo was there and watching, waiting for him to join them, _God_, that had pushed him over the edge.

He'd discarded his robe by the doorway, the fine silken cloth sticky with his lack of self-control. As he wiped at the mess absently with the edge of the finery he'd finally understood why he'd do anything the man asked him, why they all would…Hakkai loved them. All of them. He'd stand there and watch his lover fuck another man senseless if Hakkai would just keep watching him with that possessive fierceness that bordered on destructive. Everything of his was for Hakkai alone.

It was disconcerting, knowing that he'd given everything to someone else. That if Hakkai asked he'd slit his own belly, but that was the other half of the dagger they constantly walked, Hakkai'd kill to keep him, he just wasn't sure who'd be killed, himself, or the 'bad guy' that tried to take him away.

When they'd found him, being violated like that, the expression on his face, mixed pleasure and shame, he'd wanted to rip every single one of them limb from limb. He'd also wanted to kill Hakkai for letting himself be caught, for being the victim, even though he knew that logically, Hakkai couldn't have gotten away or even stopped them bound as he was. And more importantly, that it wasn't Hakkai's fault.

If Sanzo hadn't put a restraining arm around him, his blunt nails slicing through the skin of Gojyo's shoulder as they watched from the doorway, he might have destroyed the only thing in his life that made it worth living; the only one that mattered to him at all. For that reason alone he thanked Sanzo. It had been the turning point for him that night.

Hearing the shower stop he pushed at the screen and leaned backwards, the motion causing the iridescent tattoo on his shoulder and chest to twist and 'breathe,' undulating across the surface of his skin. Glimmering as tiny drops of steam dewed the tanned surface. He missed watching his lover in these simple morning exercises, the twisting and rotating of the supine alabaster neck and shoulders. Even the criss-cross of rope burns across the ghostly pallor of his skin couldn't mar the sight of those whip-cord strong muscles that pulled at the small of his back and knees as he stretched and shook out the night's kinks.

He chuckled quietly to himself; last night had a lot of kinks after all.

"Something funny, love?"

Gojyo smiled, pulling the burning paper from his lips and tugging Hakkai against him until he collapsed, straddling his waist with still moist skin.

"Just my own twisted sense of humor; God, you feel good." He groaned into Hakkai's throat as the brunette pressed in against him, hips grinding down just enough to make him hiss appreciatively.

"I thought you wanted to get clean?"

Hakkai smiled that secretive little smile of his that promised terrifying things if he wasn't careful.

"Oh Gojyo, didn't you know? The only reason I'm so meticulous in getting clean is because I don't want anyone else touching me. So please, don't let anyone else touch me ever again. I only want to feel you touching me." He mumbled into Gojyo's mouth, tongue lapping at his teeth and tonsils.

Gojyo grinned broadly, divesting himself of the ruby yakuta still slung haphazardly over his shoulder.

"You got it babe. If that's how you feel I never leave you alone again; you're mine."

Hakkai didn't answer; he just hummed smugly into Gojyo's mouth. Against his chest cool lips became a scorching hot brand that marked him forever.

Fin.


End file.
